Love Will Prosper
by SterekxoxoForever
Summary: AUNo Werewolves. Stiles had a pretty normal life until he came out about his sexuality. now he is bullied constently. but Then Derek comes into his life. Will Stilles learn to come into terms with himself or will he fall deeper into the hole? Warning male on male, dont like then dont read. Sterek. This is my first ever fanfic so sorry if it sucks.


Love Will Prosper

Stiles is a pretty normal teenager. He is in high school, trying his best even if it seems impossible to answer that one question. He had lots of friends and a fairly happy life, until he came out about his sexuality. After that most of his friends deserted him and left his life a living hell. Stiles just decided that it was better off not to fight for himself and just take the beating, which he did: Every day.

It is just another normal day walking through the halls, Getting shoved into the lockers, getting called a fag and other horrible words. It was not going to bad today, or so he thought until Jackson came along and sent him crashing to the floor. "Out of my way gay boy," Jackson yells. Stiles just sighs and attempts to pick up his scattered papers off of the floor. He was going to grab the rest when someone handed him his papers. He looked up and his auburn eyes met emerald green ones. These were the eyes of Derek Hale. Derek is the somewhat bad boy of the school. He always wears his leather jacket and has a permanent scowl on his face but right now, he had a small smile. "Here you go," Derek says as Stiles takes his papers. "Umm thanks," Stiles says. "You okay?" Derek asks. "Yes, I'm fine, I should get to class," Stiles says and then scurries off to class, leaving Derek behind him.

Through the rest of the day, Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Derek. _Why was Derek being so nice to me?_ _Was he actually genuinely concerned for me? Stiles who are you kidding, he must have been dared or something. _Stiles just started focusing on his work.

The bell rang, signaling the students that school was over. Stiles practically ran through the halls to his locker to try and avoid the bullies. He threw his books into his locker and closed it. He ran out the doors and went to grab his bike. He almost made it on the bike when Jackson showed up. He pushed him to the ground. He started to kick and punch him. Stiles just closed his eyes and took the beating. After a couple minutes the hits just stopped. Stiles heard yelling so He opened his eyes and saw that Derek was standing in front of him and yelling at Jackson. Stiles was so confused. He could not think of why Derek was standing up for him and protecting him from Jackson. "Why are you standing up for this fag?" Jackson yelled at Derek. "Because he doesn't deserve to be treated like this, he obviously will not protect himself from you so someone should!" Derek yelled back. "Huh, bet you are gay too," Jackson retorted. "What if I was, are you going to bully me too? Because if you do, I will bite back." Derek looked like he was going to murder somebody, he was so mad. "Whatever, it does not matter what you do or say. I will not stop bullying the kid," Jackson says back. "Well maybe this will give you some motivation," and with that, Derek punched Jackson in the face. Derek knelt down to Stiles's level. "Come on, I'll drive you home," Derek says as he helps Stiles up. "Okay," Stiles says back. Derek walks Stiles to his car. Stiles gets into the passenger seat then Derek gets into the drivers. Derek starts the car and drives off.

The ride back was mostly quiet. Stiles was hoping for a quiet ride after that show. But the silence didn't last. "Stiles?" Derek asks. "Umm.. ya," Stiles says nervously. "Why do you just let Jackson beat you down like that? Why don't you ever stick up for yourself?" Derek says. "I never found a reason I guess. No one likes me and calls me all these names so I started believing them. I guess I am all those words… I'm nothing." Stiles says on the verge of tears. Derek nails on the brakes and pulls off the road. "Is that what you really thing Stiles? You are not nothing, you are so much more. Hell, I say you are extraordinary" Derek says very happily. The words Derek said made Stiles's heart swell. "You really mean that" Stiles asks. "Of course I do. Remember, If you don't start respecting yourself, how do expect other people to respect you. Confidence is key Stiles" Derek says. "Thank you Derek.. really." Stiles says. "You're welcome. Now, let's get you home." And with that the two young men drove off.

By Kaylee Desroches


End file.
